Goku Black
Goku Black or mainly just referred to as Black is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks saga of Dragonball Super. He is Goku's evil counterpart and a evil being who caused the Earth's second apocalypse in Future Trunks' timeline. He is one of the biggest threats in the entire Dragon Ball Franchise as he poses a threat to all time and space. History Goku Black has traveled to many planets destroying life on every one of them. One day he arrived on Future Earth and then he said in the name of justice he brought humanity to the brink of extinction until Future Trunks tried to stop him. Future Trunks spends over a year trying to beat him having many fights against Black with Trunks nearly escaping with his life and then going into hiding waiting for Bulma to prepare the fuel to take a trip back in time. Upon sensing Trunks' ki Black destroys Bulma's lab and kills Bulma in front of Trunks. He also kills Future Mai after sensing Trunks ki again after he escaped. After that Trunks fights and Black beats Trunks very easily and charges a ki blast sphere about to kill him within a inch of his life Trunks then throws his sword and blasts Black with a Masenko. Black blocks his attack then he loses sights of Trunks until Trunks came out of the ground in the time machine he then tries to blast Trunks with a Dark Version of the Kamehameha until Trunks vanishes to the present timeline by the capsule corp time machine. After Trunks goes into the past Black tries to look for him trying to sense for him across the planet until his ring of time reacts and opens a time portal which he goes into and ends up in the past. He finds Future Trunks and meets Goku and Vegeta. Future Trunks upon seeing Black was enraged and was about to fight him until stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in Future Trunks place and Black begins the fight with the same Golden-Black ki blast sphere he tried to kill Future Trunks with and sends Goku flying. Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back the 2 seem evenly match. Throughout the fight though the Ring of Time attempts to pull Black back into the Future. Black fights it until he could no longer resist the Ring of Time's pull and is pulled back into the future but not before destroying Trunks time machine. Upon returning he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku but is not upset and says he will get stronger from injuries regaining his composure. Personality He is extremely ruthless and has killed many humans including Future Bulma and Future Mai without a second thought saying it was in the name of "Justice". During his fight with Future Trunks he is shown to love fighting and has demonstrated a sense of brutality as he savagely kicks Trunks right arm breaking his bones and then shoots a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Also judging from his derogatory comments about Trunks Saiyan heritage it is possible he has negative feelings towards those with Saiyan blood. Appearance His physical appearance is identical to that of Goku's but with some differences. He has a more thinner physique and facial structure. His eyes are more sharper and has a somewhat younger look then Goku. His Gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single earring on his left ear and a silver ring on his right index finger. Power He is strong enough to easily beat Future Trunks (in his Super Saiyan form) in battle, gets blasted with a shotgun without getting hurt, and kill almost every human within a year. It's been speculated that his power is enough to threaten the entire universe, and will force the involvement of The Gods of Destruction: Beerus and Champa, the Supreme Kaios, and even the Omni-King himself. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, during the encounter with Goku, Black was roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and kept gradually increasing hit power during the fight. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-97.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-99.jpg Goku black evil grin.jpg Dragon-ball-super-episode-49-black-goku.png Gokublack.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Goku-Black-760x426.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Goku_Black_DBS.jpg Goku_Black.jpg Gock.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-49-B.jpg|Goku Black using Instant Transmission dragon-ball-super-048-goku-and-black.gif|The difference between Goku and Goku Black Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-vs-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku vs Goku Black Goku vs Black.jpg Light vs Dark.jpg Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku Black during his fight with Goku Trivia * Goku Black is the Thrid evil counterpart of Goku to appear, the first two beings were Turles and Shadow Goku. * Black has the same voice Japanese voice actress as Goku: Masako Nozawa * Black makes his first video game apperance in Dragon Ball Heroes. * His Ki blasts attacks are Yellow with black centers. * He act's like he is not a saiyan but he has saiyan characteristics (like the love for battle or his fighting style) so it is safe to assume that he is a saiyan but does not accept his saiyan heritage. * All of Goku Black's moves and techniques are the same as Goku's only dark versions. * Similar to Future 17 and Future 18 he caused apocalyptic destruction in the future. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Fighter Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Time-Travellers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Spree-Killers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Destroyer Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists